Pocket Monsters
by MetaKnightRoxMySox
Summary: A giant purple wave can turn you into a Pokemon. Who knew? When did I write this... Around 8th grade I think.


**Pocket Monsters**

A bright blue ocean sparkled before us. Waves lapped gently against the rock wall we were sitting on. The lighthouse next to us was painted a pure white, to match the sea foam. The blue sky above us was filled with lazy, white clouds that drifted slowly with the breeze.

My friend Devon and I sat on the edge of the rock wall, looking at the ocean. Devon was my best friend, and Alex, my second best friend, was in the lighthouse, staring at the ocean from a higher point of view. I turned away from the ocean and examined the lighthouse. The tall door had a little white sign above it. Green railing surrounded the light on top. I laid back on the rocky pavement and watched the clouds lazily drift by. One of them looked like Suicune, my favorite Pokemon.

Suddenly, the calm was broken as the air was filled with the sound of rumbling. The ocean was in turmoil and the frothing waves became violent. Devon stood up unsteadily and looked nervously around. He was forced to sit down hard as the vibrations reached the lighthouse. Meanwhile, inside the lighthouse, various objects and items were falling off the shelves, and Alex was running around trying to avoid them and find something to hold onto to steady herself.

The rumbling and vibrations stopped as suddenly as they began. All was quiet. I gasped as I saw what was rapidly approaching us. It was a bright purple wave, tall enough to go right over the lighthouse. Alex saw that we had already begun to run towards the beach as she tried desperately to shut a jammed window. She gave up and quickly exited the lighthouse. She caught up with us, and, together, we all ran as fast as we could. The purple wave caught up with us and washed us away. Before I knew it I was being surrounded by purple liquid as I floated away from my friends. I tried to swim up to the surface, but I was paralyzed and couldn't move. My lungs burned and I gasped for air, but only water filled my lungs. I blacked out and faded away from reality.

I opened my eyes and saw a lush green color. As the green color moved, I realized that I was looking at grass. Had someone rescued us? I stood up and wondered why I was standing on all fours. My head felt heavy and I figured that it was from when I passed out. Looking around to see where my friends were, my gaze came to rest on the spot where my hands were. Instead of hands, I saw light blue paws. A strip of white waved on each side of my face and I looked to see where they were coming from. I saw a billowing cover of deep purple on top of my back and, at that moment, I realized that I had turned into the legendary Pokemon Suicune.

If the wave had turned me into a Pokemon, then maybe it had done the same thing to my friends. I resumed my search and wondered into the forest. The trees were humongous, and yellow spots of sunlight were scattered across the ground. Up ahead I saw a large patch of sunshine, and, when I entered it, I saw that it was a meadow-like clearing, much like the one I had woken up in. In the center of it was Rayquaza, another legendary Pokemon resembling a serpentine dragon. It had green skin covered in yellow circular markings and rectangular plates bordered by red. Its open mouth showed two white teeth and a number of red ones. Four spikes stuck out of its head at odd angles. I nudged it with my snout but no response came and Rayquaza was clearly out cold.

I paced around, trying to think of how to wake Rayquaza up. I came upon this useful piece of information when I searched the depths of my mind. Suicune could summon and control water at will. Maybe I could use Water Gun on Rayquaza to wake it up. I took a deep breath and spit as hard as I could. Instead of just spit, a whole gush of water came dribbling out of my mouth. If I was going to be a Pokemon, I thought that I should at least learn some attacks, so I practiced my Water Gun attack a couple of times. Water Gun soon turned into Surf as I realized that I could summon water out of thin air and that I could direct it by thinking about where I wanted it go, and it would go there in any formation I wanted. When I finished practicing, I saw my reflection in the water. I figured out that the heavy feeling came from the large diamond-shaped crystal on top of my head. I really was Suicune!

I directed a spurt of water into Rayquaza's face. Slowly, it woke up and blinked in the bright sunlight. It looked around and was startled to be looking at Suicune. It was also startled to find itself floating about a foot off the ground. "What's the matter Rayquaza?" I asked in Pokemon language. "Rayquaza? Wait…Taylor…Is that you? Did you just say I was Rayquaza?" it asked quizzically. "Devon?" I asked, amazed. "What happened?" roared Devon. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting swallowed up by that big purple wave, and when I woke up, I was a Pokemon," I replied. "Ok, so what exactly am I? I think you said Rayquaza, but I must be dreaming. Right?" said Devon. "Yah. You're Rayquaza. But I don't think that this is a dream unless we're having the same dream. Well, I guess we better go find Alex then," I said. "Wait!" exclaimed Devon. "How do I move? I don't have any legs and I appear to be floating." "I don't know. Maybe if you think about flying then you'll do it. That's how I control water. Also, you ARE floating." Devon looked thoughtful for a second, but then the next second he wasn't there. He was high up in the sky.

I watched as he flew above the land and surveyed the landscape. In one clearing he saw a dark huddled mass. He flew back to me and gave his report. Devon watched me as I ran swiftly and nimbly through the forest towards the huddled mass. When I got there I saw it was on fire and thought maybe I should put it out. But then the mass stirred a little bit and I saw the yellowish feathers and the long, sharp beak in between the flames. Devon flew down beside me as I tried to make heads or tails of this Pokemon. "What is it?" asked Devon."I think it's Moltres, a legendary Pokemon like us," I replied. "Moltres, please wake up." "Hey Moltres! Wake up!" roared Devon. Moltres woke up and jumped in surprise. "Please don't hurt me!" cried Moltres. "We won't hurt you," I replied soothingly. "I just want to know if you're our friend Alex." "Of course I'm Alex. But you're not my friend Taylor," squawked Alex. "Alex, we've all been turned into Pokemon by that giant purple wave. I'm Devon and you know it!" said Devon. "Taylor? Devon" Where are we? And why am I covered in fire?" asked Alex. "You're covered in fire because you are the legendary Pokemon, Moltres. I do believe that we are in the Pokemon world. I just hope that nobody tries to catch us," I said.

At that moment, an experience trainer stepped into the clearing, attracted by all the noise. "Oh boy!" he said. "Three legendary Pokemon in one place at once! Go! Manectric, Milotic, and Dragonite!" the trainer said as he let the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Manectric was an electric blue and yellow. Its fur was covered in spikes and it looked mean and ready for battle. Milotic looked beautiful. It had long hair-like fins from the top of its head that reached to the ground. Half of its body was covered in blue and pink scales, and its tail ended in four long fans. It had a peaceful expression and looked like it was reluctant to battle. Dragonite had small wings and two tassels coming off of its forehead. It was quite big and had gentle-looking eyes. The expression on its face, however, told me that it was ready and willing. "Guys. Get ready to battle," I said. "Manectric, use Thunder on Suicune! Milotic, use Bubblebeam on Moltres! Dragonite, use Slam on Rayquaza!" ordered the trainer. Alex was surprised to see such a large number of bubbles coming at her. She gasped such a big gasp that she had to exhale almost immediately. Instead of air coming out, a great column of fire sprang out of her mouth and hit Manectric. Manectric yelped and used Spark as it ran at Alex. Devon flew up in an effort to dodge Dragonite's Slam, but Dragonite flew up with him and slammed Devon to the ground. "Ouch!" he cried. "What do I do?" "Attack!" I cried back. "Use Outrage." Devon used Outrage, but instead of charging at Dragonite, Devon missed and hit Milotic instead. Dragonite got distracted and I saw this as an opportunity to send a column of twisting water up into the sky. It hit Dragonite and it crashed landed on the ground. "Guys! Listen! I'll take Dragonite. Devon, you take Milotic. Alex, you take Manectric," I called over all the noise. "Ok!" they called back.

We continued to battle relentlessly until the sun cast an orange glow over the lush green clearing. By then, we were all pretty tired out. I decided it was time to end this battle. "Hydro Pump!" I cried as I let loose the biggest jet of water out of my mouth that was ever imaginable. Dragonite squealed in surprise and got the full force of the hit. Dragonite fell to the ground and fainted. Following my lead, Alex let loss with a very powerful Sky Attack, and Devon let loose with a Hyper Beam. Both Manectric and Milotic fainted and the battle was over. The trainer called his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and cried "Shoot!" as he ran away. "Well, I guess we're stuck as Pokemon," said Devon. "Yah, but is kind of fun being a Pokemon," said Alex. "We should stick together for the rest of our lives," I agreed.

We walked and flew into the last light of the setting sun as we became the best friends that anyone could wish for.


End file.
